


A spider in Paris

by CyberSleuthCat



Category: Marvel (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Duolingo, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Acts Like a Bug, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tikki is a little shit but less than plagg, i don't know how to tag, non beta'd we die like men, will probably add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSleuthCat/pseuds/CyberSleuthCat
Summary: Idea comes from the fic A Father by melancholy's sunshine on ff.netPeter gets taken in by the Agrestes
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	A spider in Paris

Peter took a deep breath. then another.

"Adrien, care to explain what the hell is going on?"

"Um.. its not what it looks like?"

Peter raised a brow and stared at his adoptive brother's attempt at hiding the floating, whatever it was. But given what he saw, he was going to assume that his model brother was part timing as the leather wearing masked vigilante Chat Noir.

"So you aren't running around in skin tight leather as some kind of furry and destroying property and fighting akumas?" Peter sighed looking just plain bored.

"Okay. So you did see that. You can't tell anyone."

"Okay." Peter said turning around.

"Wait, seriously. Do you even understand?"

"I run around in a red and blue onesie, made from spandex, in the dead of night finding criminals and stringing them up for the cops."

"Wait, what?"

"You're Chat Noir, member of an infamous duo. I'm Spider-man, a vigilante. You fight magically influenced individuals. I fight thieves, rapists, and killers. I'm cool with what you do. But stop by my room when you get hurt kay?"

"Whoa, whoa hold on!"

The little black thing floated in front of Peter"s face.

"You run around without a Kwami?"

"I have no idea what that is but I'm going to have to say... No."

The black thing laughed hysterically.

"Oh man Adrien, I didn't realize how entertaining your brother was."

"Plagg, knock it off. Peter, are you crazy?"

"Juries out leather furry." Peter says

**Author's Note:**

> I have almost no plot planned so if you wanna see something let me know and maybe ill write it this chapter is not my own writing


End file.
